It's Not a Stick!
by NoTouchy
Summary: HarrySakuraDraco. She's always been watching. Throughout the years, she's been watching, waiting for the time when they'd need her. Year 5. Might make side story of Years 3 and 4.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy my version with added shinobi. Don't expect things to be word for word. I'll take the liberty of summarizing and such. I really don't think I'll rewrite the entire book! That would kill me. I messed with some things, altering the personalities of some of our favorite ninja. Such as… This is non-massacre. Sasuke isn't nearly as cold because of this. I wanted to keep the team dynamics though, two of the team having horrible childhoods while one did not. So Sasuke is happy-ish and Naruto and Sakura were miserable. (Sakura is, in turn, stronger for it.)

You see some of my other changes later on, so just enjoy!

….

* * *

One: leaving the shadows

We dotted the surrounding roofs, keeping a tight watch on our charge of two years. Over the years, the majority of us have become attached to our charge, watching as he strived under the hardships that followed him. We kept to the shadows, always guarding him, and gave him any help we could anonymously. We'd strived hard to become stronger, the five of us.

There was a loud _crack_, announcing Naruto's return.

"Idiot," I hissed under my breath.

I watched as the boy a year younger than myself jumped to his feet, unsheathing his wand as his head struck the open window. A scream was heard from inside the house and plates shattered.

Vernon's arms snaked outside, his meaty sausage fingers wrapping around the boy's throat.

"_Oops…"_ Naruto muttered into his transceiver. I watched as he pressed himself flat on the roof next to mine.

"_Captain. Vernon is strangling him,"_ Sai stated from his perch across the street.

"_Should we intervene?" _Sasuke asked.

"Stand down," I said softly, pressing the button on my neck. "It's fine."

I pulled on my chakra, soothing the raw power into a finer energy. The magic visible in my hand, I muttered, _"Raikou."_ Invisible to all eyes but my own, it snaked its way to my target, electrocuting Vernon. The black haired boy was immediately released and fell into the bush before straightening and looking around.

Vernon tried to play off the sound as a car backfire, grinning widely until the curious neighbors were satisfied. He then directed a furious look and beckoned the boy to him. He didn't come close enough in strangling range again.

They bickered, and I sighed when I caught Naruto's ANBU mask pushed to the side so that he could make faces at the infernal bigot below us.

The fight ended with Harry walking off, down the road. My team tensed, waiting for the order to follow.

"Naruto, watch the house. Everyone else follow Potter. Stay out of sight."

Naruto groaned, securing his mask over his face as he hunkered down. Watching the house was the least favorite job of everyone. He knew he was being punished.

Without the use of chakra, I threw myself to the next roof as I followed Potter down the road. I hurried to hide myself when a thought seemed to occur to him and spun around, looking back the way he came, as if he knew someone was following him.

After a moment, he continued down the road but never stopped glancing over his shoulder. I withheld a sigh, it was sad that he was becoming paranoid. But I can only assume that he knew the sound of someone Apparating, so he might have thought that someone had come to collect him. I grimaced. Naruto might have given him false hope.

Speaking of which…

I glanced back at the little house on Privet Drive, easily discerning the dark figure of Naruto, as Potter turned onto Magnolia Crescent. Naruto had not had the chance to relay the information from our headquarters.

I rolled my eyes. Of course the idiot forgot.

Holding back for a moment to get out of hearing range of Potter but still keep an eye on him, I pressed the button on my neck. "Kitsune, status report from HQ?"

I could hear him fumble a bit with his words, embarrassed to have forgotten. _"Ah! Right! Uh, the Weasleys have arrived along with Granger. Ron and Granger are trying to get them to get Potter there and are attempting to put their noses where they don't belong, as are the twins."_

"_They've gotten worse over the years,"_ Neji's soft voice added as he concealed himself in a tree. My second-in-command hadn't spoken for most of the day. My lips curled slightly. The twins really annoyed him.

As Potter sat in on a swing in the park, my ears perked at the sound of several people approaching.

"_The fat ones have returned," _Sai remarked sarcastically.

My teeth clenched. I crept closer from my roof, reading Potter's emotions like an open book. He was frustrated and wanted someone to vent on. He knew that the pig would be afraid of provoking him while his 'gang' would not. Potter didn't need the chance to oust himself and get expelled.

We were here to prevent that.

With his scowl firmly in place, Potter stood and started for Privet Drive at a brisk pace. He quickly caught up with the pig's group and hid under a large lilac tree, waiting.

Soon as his followers had left, Potter approached, shouting, "Hey, Big D!"

"_Hey, this reminds me of Kitsune and Hebi,"_ Sai said, a bit of awe in his normally monotone voice.

"_Shut it," _Sasuke muttered, probably twitching like he does. He so knows it's true.

"Shut it," the pig snarled as Potter fell in step beside him.

A smirk pulled at my lips. Sai was right.

"Cool name," Harry said, grinning. "But you'll always be 'Ickle Diddykins' to me."

"I said, SHUT IT!" the pig yelled, his meaty fingers curling into fists.

Potter continued to push and push, trying to get the reaction he wanted. Idiot.

"Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?" the pig questioned, referring to his wand. I tried not to snicker. That was horrible way to say it. And outsider would assume he was taking about… you know, that _thing_.

"What thing?" Potter questioned, playing innocent.

"That- that thing you are hiding."

Again, sounded like that… _thing_. That guys have. That _thing_.

I spied the grin of Potter's face. "Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I s'pose, if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time."

Obviously wanting to push another button, Potter pulled out his wand.

"_Captain…"_ Sasuke's voice was unsure.

I had to try really hard not to grind my teeth. What did he think he was doing? He was pretty much inviting an excuse to use it!

"You're not allowed," the pig informed it. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."

"Hold," I ordered softly. I braced myself on the ledge of a building, ready to do what I had to. Potter wasn't this stupid. He wouldn't do that…

"How d'you know they haven't changed the rules, Big D?"

"They haven't." Piggy didn't sound too sure.

Potter chuckled softly.

"You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?"

"_Someone tell him what he sounds like he's saying,"_ Sai muttered softly. I was sure his fake smile was firmly in place, probably thinking of several inappropriate things he could say.

"Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten year old. You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?"

"He was sixteen, for your information," the pig snarled. "And he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out—"

"Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand?"

Well, at least someone finally called it a wand and not a thing.

"Not this brave at night, are you?"

I felt myself tense. If he was referring to…

"I mean when you're in bed!"

Potter was confused, but I knew exactly what he was talking about. My blood boiled. He had no idea the terrors that Potter experienced in the late hours. No right to judge him for the demons that plague him.

Potter didn't believe him. But he didn't have any choice but to, as the pig mentioned Cedric, the Hufflepuff student who had lost his life to Voldemort last school year.

It was our biggest failure.

Checking that my cowl was in place, covering my infernal pink tresses and that my mask was secure, I did the one thing we were _never_ to do.

I broke the one rule we'd strived to keep for the last two years.

I leapt off the building as Potter rose his wand to the pig, easily separating them and delivering a well deserved punch to the pig's face.

Well… Oops?

* * *

How was the prologue? Good enough for the next chapter? (I've got the next four written, I just want an opinion before I post it!)

Let me know if you liked it, flames are accepted but won't be taken entirely seriously (I'm doing this for fun, it would be different if I was getting money for this.). Thanks for reading!

NoTouchy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ask and ye shall receive, yeah? Here's the next installment! Enjoy!

* * *

As the pig fell to the ground, I realized that I might have put a little too much force in my fist. The silence emphasized how weird it must be for a person to suddenly fall from the sky and punch someone in the face…

Maybe I should work on appearing like a normal person.

I turned slowly, taking in Potter's form for the first time this close. My eyes immediately went to his drawn wand. "Put away your wand, before someone sees it."

The shock on his face intensified as he fumbled with his wand. His eyes were a brilliant green, like the forests of Konoha, and contrasted wonderfully with his sloppy hair. After a life of uniform and order, seeing someone care so less about their appearance was slightly refreshing.

I inwardly shook myself for ogling him and my ear piece buzzed.

"_Captain! Dementors!"_

My eyes wide, I glanced around as it grew darker, as if something was snuffing out the moon. Forcing a bit of chakra to my eyes, I was able to see more clearly, spotting the two Demetors gliding towards us from both sides, surrounding us.

I pulled my own wand from my cargo pants, thrusting it skyward, happy thoughts flashing in the back of my mind.

My parents in the very beginning, before pain and tragedy befell us. My mother lovingly telling me stories of my father. The moving pictures of him that we kept under the floor boards in her room.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A tree burst from my wand, making a protective dome over us and the branches lashed out at the Dementors.

A second voice erupted from behind me. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A stag emerged from Potter's wand, driving off the Demetors into the night. My tree and his stag burst into silver mist and the light of the night was returned.

Kuso.

I looked back at Potter, knowing he wouldn't see my scowl. "I told you to put your wand away."

"But—the Demetors!"

"No! It was under control!"

He looked like he wanted to argue, frustration rolling off of him.

I took a deep breath through my nose, trying to calm down. I was just lucky he hadn't started asking questions.

"Who are you?"

I jinxed it. Damn.

"_Captain, I won't question why you've broken our rules, but we need to move the two to a safer position. There may be a few more Dementors in the area."_

I groaned. Neji was right. Glancing at the pig laying on the floor, I knew Potter wouldn't be able to carry him back. And I was the one who knocked him out…

I replied in Japanese quickly. "Hebi, inform Dumbledore-san immediately."

Sasuke was smart enough not to Aparate and instead 'poof'ed away.

Potter caught the name of his professor. "Dumbledore? Did he send you?"

I just had to make it harder on myself, didn't I? "Now is not the time for questions, Potter. I need to get you back to your uncle's. There might be more out there. And now there's the problem of you using magic."

He frowned deeply but I didn't give it another thought as I bent next to his cousin and easily carried him military-style on my back.

Potter's eyes widened in shock. "H-how?"

Ignoring his question, I started on quickly. "No questions. Hurry."

…..

I had been planning to drop off the pig on the door step and disappear from sight, but had not been counting on Potter clamping onto my wrist with strength I hadn't expected. As the pig rolled off my back and to the floor in a heap, I looked Potter in the eye, daring him to make a move.

He looked worn out. Putting myself in his shoes, I could understand. No one was giving him the answers he desperately needed and he was tired of being left in the dark. My eyes traced the dark bags under his eyes. He also wasn't getting sleep.

Suddenly, he pulled the mask from my face, and his eyes widened. I tensed when I saw recognition flash through them. He remembered me.

Shit.

I have always been Potter's personal bodyguard. Ever since my team was brought here in his third year. Of course, he had been all of our charges, but the others had been assigned different jobs. Sasuke and Naruto watched Ron and Hermoine respectively. Neji and Sai dealt with the perimeter of the castle. That's how we'd always worked.

There had been instances when I would henge myself to better protect Potter, allowing myself to be out in the open. But there were also times when I was myself, clad in stolen robes from a Hufflepuff student. I had always carefully changed my hair color, pink was extremely noticeable. But I never figured I needed anything to cover my vibrant emerald eyes.

How wrong I was.

"You?" Potter breathed, reaching out to touch me.

Glaring slightly, I pressed the doorbell behind me. The sudden sound of the door being pulled open caused Potter to drop his hand.

"Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite - quite - _Diddy, what's the matter!?" __the woman at the door screeched, her tall frame shaking as she bent next to her son. _"DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!"

Vernon came from the living room, moving quickly for a man of his stature and attempted to lift the pig from the front step.

"He's ill, Vernon!" Petunia yelled.

Potter's hand still wrapped tightly around my wrist, my chance for escape was small. I could force him to let go, but I feared the act might harm him.

Clenching my teeth, I stooped to lift the pig off the floor, Potter releasing me as he realized that I wasn't running. Finally realizing my presence, the Dursleys promptly screamed at me to release their beloved son.

I carried the pig like a sack of potatoes as Petunia tried desperately to pull him off my shoulder, yelling, "Put my son down, you—you tramp!"

I ignored her attempts and dumped him unceremoniously on a couch in the living room.

"Why is he all covered in dirt?!"

"He hasn't been mugged, has he?!"

Of course. He was mugged. By me.

"Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?!"

Soon as he was thrown on the couch, Potter came to my side immediately, grabbing my hand this time as he inched his way back to the stairs, taking me for questioning, probably.

"Who did it, son? Give us names. We'll get them, don't worry."

"Shh! He's trying to say something, Vernon! What is it, Diddy? Tell Mummy?"

We had made it to the first step when I realized the pig had awoken.

"_Him_."

Eyes narrowed, I studied Potter as he tensed, bracing himself.

"BOY! COME HERE!"

He looked me in the eye as he relinquished his hold on my hand, silently communicating that I was free to go. It wasn't going to be pretty.

I stayed where I was, partially concealed, as I listened.

"_Captain. What are you doing?" _Neji's voice buzzed over the radio. It was quiet, nonjudgmental, showing just how much this mission had changed him. Over the two years the five of us were family. We were in this together, all of us putting our differences aside for the greater good.

"Taka… how much trouble am I going to be in?"

There was a pause before Naruto answered. _"Well, Sak—I mean Neko-chan, you only blew your cover."_

"_It won't be bad," _Sai added. _"If anything, it might make you able to protect him better."_

Nodding to myself, I spoke in an undertone as Vernon roared. "Then, gentlemen, I'll do as I should have two years ago."

"_Oh?"_

"OWLS!" I heard Vernon roar as another _crack_ sounded, announcing Sasuke's return this time. "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!"

Rolling my shoulders back and cracking my neck, I prepared myself to face the ignorant 'Muggles'. "Oh, you know me. I'm going to protect Potter."

"_She means she's going to punch Vernon, doesn't she?" _Sasuke asked, easily figuring out what was going on besides being absent.

"_Most likely,"_ Neji replied.

"_Good, because Dumbledore-san wants Potter to be aware of his bodyguard for now on."_

A smirk pulling at my lips, Naruto groaned. _"Does that mean the rest of us have to stay in the shadows?"_

"_Also, Captain, it would be imperative if you stopped Potter from running. The letter he just received is from the Improper Use of Magic Office," _Neji stated as I ran quickly, from Petunia and Vernon's reaction it was too quickly, to Potter. I grabbed his wrist as he had done to me, stopping him from his dazed walk towards the door.

"And who the blazes d'you think you are? I'll have none of _your_ kind in my house!" Vernon yelled, making thundering steps as he came closer.

I ignored the bastard, staring Potter in the eyes and shook him once to rid him of his dreamlike state.

"Potter, I won't let them have your wand. Dumbledore has been informed, but you can't leave this house. It's not safe," I said the last sentence softly so only he would hear me, trying to get him to see he could trust me.

Vernon somehow maneuvered himself in front of the door, blocking Potter's way out. That's what really broke him out of the trance.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain how my son-"

Potter whirled on Vernon, wand drawn and pointing to him. "If you don't get out of the way I'm going to jinx you," he threatened, an unhinged look in his eyes. My heart tightened painfully. He probably thought he'd never go back to Hogwarts again, never see his friends again.

"You can't pull that one on me!" Vernon snarled. "I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!"

"The madhouse has chucked me out."

I needed to step in. "Potter. Until we hear from Dumbledore, you are not expelled. And as for you," I glared angrily at Vernon, pulling out a wickedly sharp kunai. "The same rules do not apply to me. You will back away slowly into the kitchen and away from my charge."

Petunia screamed from behind me and with a flick of my wrist the blade imbedded itself into the floor less than a foot from her feet. I turned my head slightly, seeing her swaying. "You will refrain from speaking." A vein pulsed on my forehead and I felt my right eye twitch in annoyance. Muggles. Er, civilians.

"Charge?" Potter questioned, his brows pulled down in thought.

I sent another glare at Vernon as he backed into the kitchen with Petunia, tugging Potter along slowly, feeling my anger dissipate. I needed to be level headed when dealing with these idiots. I was lucky Sai hadn't decided to mock me yet.

"I apologize for never introducing myself. You can call me Haruno."

Inner sighed in the back of my head. After all these years, I'd daydreamed a bit of when I'd finally get to talk to Potter, introduce myself. And when I finally do, I say he can call me Haruno? Kind of pathetic.

Damn.

….

My ears picked up the sound of a diving owl from outside, fast approaching the window in the kitchen, as soon as I pulled a begrudging Potter into the room. I wondered about how odd it must be, seeing me standing next to Potter one moment and then the next I'm behind Vernon at the window, throwing it open.

Petunia screamed again before throwing her hands over her mouth, to stifle the sound.

The barn owl plowed into me and I carefully caught it, keeping it from doing any damage to itself. Taking off the small roll of parchment on the offered leg, it leaped into the air and back out the window. In a moment I was back next to Potter, offering him the note. He shakily took it, staring at me with wide eyes.

"How did you-"

I shrugged lightly. "As I said, the same rules don't apply to me." I narrowed my eyes at Vernon. "You'd best remember that, bastard. I know where you sleep."

"_Err, Sakura-chan…"_

"_Shut up, dobe, we've all wanted to say something like that."_

"_Gotta agree with Chicken-ass."_

"_Stop calling me that!"_

"_Chicken-ass."_


	3. Chapter 3

Potter read the note quickly and I could see his thoughts shoot across his face. I saw the little spark of hope and had to smile despite myself. Then I saw the doubt as he glanced to me. I lifted my hand, about to place it on his arm in a reassuring manner, when he spoke.

"Right. I've changed my mind, I'm staying." He sat himself down at the table and I dropped my hand, taking a spot in the corner as I pulled my mask back on.

Protocol. First and foremost, I was a bodyguard. Nothing more.

Vernon and Petunia exchanged glances before looking at me, the former looked quite purple while the latter looked extremely frightened. Choosing to ignore me, it seemed, they turned their attention to Potter. The pig sat in front of the refrigerator, a dazed look on his face as he stared at me. I grounded my teeth as a bit of spittle dripped from his open mouth. Repulsive.

"Who are all these ruddy owls from?" Vernon growled.

"The first one was from the Ministry of Magic, expelling me," Potter explained calmly. From the way he was seated, on the edge of his chair and tense, he was waiting for any sound that announced a representative's presence. "The second one was from my friend Ron's dad, who works at the Ministry."

"_Ministry of Magic?"_ Vernon screamed. "People like you in _government_! Oh, this explains everything, everything—"

Vernon cut himself off when his eyes caught my movement. I'd pulled out a kunai, turning it in my hands. With my mask now covering any expression I had, Vernon looked very unsure of himself.

"You will refrain from raising your voice, Vernon," I ordered in a soft voice when the kitchen grew deathly quiet. "Do you recall when you attempted to strangle Potter this afternoon?"

Vernon's face went deathly pale, remembering the shock that had forced him to release Potter.

"That was a warning. Any further threats towards my charge… I will let you imagine what I will do."

"_Should have told them you would slice up the pig_," Sai muttered.

"_And eat the bacon for breakfast," _Naruto added.

I remained silent, Potter turning his head to look at me with a slight awe. I wanted to say that I had no qualms against spilling blood but I knew that it would not please Potter. He may hate the Dursleys, but they were still his family. A terribly dysfunctional, abusive family.

Vernon gulped loudly, somewhat overcoming the threat I had made. "And.. why have you been expelled?" His voice had been soft, his beady eyes constantly flickering to me. It looked difficult for him to control his temper.

Good.

"Because I did magic."

"AHA!" he roared, slamming his fist on the table. "So you admit it! _What did you do to Dudley?"_

In a spit second I was at Potter's shoulder, glowering at Vernon. I wished I had the Sharingan for a moment; it would have frightened him so much to see my blood red eyes through my porcelain mask.

To give Potter credit, he did not jump when he noticed me beside him. If anything it seemed to empower him.

"Nothing. That wasn't me-"

"Was," the pig interrupted from the kitchen, still staring at me, love struck. Petunia immediately rose from her chair to run to the pig, fluttering about him like a chicken without its head.

I was not known for my patience. I was known for my incredibly short temper. So it was no surprise when I was suddenly before the pig, grasping the collar of his shirt and pulling him five feet off the ground.

"Diddykins!" Petunia screamed.

"Do not make me regret saving your pathetic life," I growled, dropping him roughly on the floor and stomping back to Potter. "Potter used a charm to ward off Dementors, which saved your son's life."

"And what the ruddy hell are Dementors?"

"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," Petunia supplied quietly as she rubbed the pig's back. Then, realizing what she had let slip, she slapped a hand over her mouth. She shot Vernon a fearful apologetic look before lowering her hand slightly.

"I heard – that awful boy – telling _her _about them – years ago," she explained jerkily.

"If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names?" Potter asked loudly. Petunia ignored him, looking extremely flustered.

I clenched my teeth slightly. I knew of what she spoke. After our first year watching over Potter, I'd grown curious about his past. In the summer, we were each given a month of vacation, taking it at different times. Someone was always here, but Dumbledore felt the danger that followed Potter was less during his vacation. I only spent two weeks of my vacation before I returned.

I had uncovered a good deal of knowledge, unraveling a secret of my own. Since that summer, I'd never taken vacation. I dutifully watched over Potter, hoping it would fulfill my debt to him.

Gazing at the boy before me, almost fifteen, I remembered that day as I watched Potter and Granger free the 'criminal' Sirius Black from his shackles and give him his freedom. I'd been overcome with emotion as I watched the man fly away on Buckbeak's back, knowing that I'd never be able to repay Potter for doing what I was ashamed of myself for not doing.

No matter what, I will protect the Boy Who Lived.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the third owl to dive into the kitchen and landed on the table before Potter, causing the pig family to jump with fright. Potter pulled the official looking envelope from the owl's beak, ripping it open as the owl took its leave.

"Enough – effing – owls," Vernon muttered, standing as if to close the window. I cleared my throat loudly and he sat back down with a frantic look on his face. Seeing as he couldn't see my glare, maybe pulling my mask back on was a bad idea.

"You will remain seated. They would find a way in the house regardless. If you attempt to cut off the only form of information we have…" I let the threat trail off dangerously.

"Well?" Vernon asked, eyes trained on me. I spun a kunai in my fingers, again wishing he could see my wicked smirk. The one that promised Naruto a world of hurt. "What now? Have they sentenced you to anything? Do your lot **have **the death penalty?"

A low growl echoed in the back of my throat.

"_Er… Neko-chan? You know he won't try anything. It's okay to calm down."_

"I've got to go to a hearing," Potter replied, looking back at me with a slight arch in his brow. He placed a tentative hand on mine and I immediately calmed myself.

"And they'll sentence you there?"

"I suppose so."

"I won't give up hope, then," Vernon said nastily.

Before I could do anything, Potter's hand tightened around mine, stopping me. I gritted my teeth, what was this affect that he had on me? I'd maybe touched him a handful of times to check his injuries, all when he was unconscious, and it had never brought me such… I stopped myself. I wasn't going to put a word to this feeling. It would only cause me grief.

"Well, if that's all." Potter got to his feet, pulling me along. He probably wanted to be alone, figure things out, and get answers.

"NO, IT RUDDY WELL IS NOT ALL!" Vernon bellowed, standing abruptly, seemingly forgetting the threat I posed. "SIT BACK DOWN!"

My lips curled in a snarl as a senbon needle embedded in the back of his chair, thrown by a rather pissed Naruto. It was a threat. I'd never said their weren't more of people like me.

Petunia yelped as I sneered at Vernon. "The less you know, the better you will be protected. You will respect Potter. If you do not… you will be reminded that we see all."

Courtesy of a Hyuuga.

I allowed Potter tug me up the stairs, his hand tightening around mine. From his small bedroom I could hear Vernon and Petunia speaking in hushed tones, regarding Potter and the cat masked person.

Potter shut his door and pulled a chair against it before turning to me, looking emotionally drained. It looked as if he was about to ask all the questions I knew he had when a fourth owl dived through his open window. Potter retrieved the roll of parchment from the owl's leg.

My heart dropped as he rolled the paper out with familiar writing scrawled over it. I was close enough to see the message.

_Arthur has just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do._

I watched as Potter flipped it over as if there were more before crushing Sirius's letter in his fist in frustration. Then he looked up to me, as if I could explain everything.

Which I probably could…

I pulled off my mask and cowl with a sigh, running a hand through my pink hair as it spilled over my shoulders. Potter's eyes were wide, taking in my odd hair color. I raised a brow.

"Before you ask, it's natural."

He took a hesitate step forward, looking as if he'd forgotten the problems he had, staring intently on my hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to touch it?"

He stood before me, somehow a little taller than my five feet and six inches, and lightly wrapped his hand in my hair.

"_I believe Potter is infatuated with Captain."_

Sai's annoying remark made me flinch, pulling away from a startled Potter and hissed into my microphone, "Shut the hell up, Nezumi!"

Potter's brows furrowed, "Nezumi?"

Grumbling under my breath, I promptly turned off my radio and shot the finger towards the window. Heaving a sigh, I looked back to Potter. "As you might have realized, I am not the only 'guard' you have."

He looked even more confused and I directed him to his bed. He sat and I inspected the growing bruises on his neck from earlier. He watched me as I rested a hand on his neck, my hand glowing green.

"What are you-"

I stared into his green eyes as I pushed a strand of my chakra into him, easily healing the marks. "I specialize in healing."

I then brought my hands to his head, running my fingers into his scalp and finding the bump when he hissed. A bit of healing chakra eased the soreness away, my fingers massaging his scalp soothingly. He leaned into my hands slightly and I felt my lips curl in a half smile.

I slowly moved behind him as I moved to his neck, expertly massaging were his muscles were knotted.

"Because of the attack today, Dumbledore felt that you needed to be protected closer. I stepped out of the shadows, intent on keeping you from having to use magic. If I am being honest, I lost my cool when your pig of a cousin insulted you with your nightmares."

I felt him tense under my hands.

"Then you know of them as well…"

My hands worked their way to his shoulders and I clicked my tongue at how tense he felt. I pushed a bit more of my chakra into him, forcing his muscles to thoroughly relax.

"I suffer from night terrors as well, Potter. It comes from having seen what you have." My hands stilled as guilt surged in my heart. "I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to save Cedric, Harry."

Potter turned slowly and I dropped my hands from him. The emotion in his bright green eyes stunned me. For once, I couldn't read him. His hand lightly covered mine. "You were in the graveyard?"

I had to look away, glaring out the window. I had been weak. No one had expected the trophy to be a wizard transportation device, a portkey.

"It's not your fault, Haruno."

It was ironic, Potter consoling me for the loss of his friend. I felt our roles had been switched. And then Inner began replaying Potter's words, causing me to shiver. And it wasn't from the cold.

Even if it was my last name, the way he said it with his British accent brought life to butterflies in my stomach, catching me off guard. I took in a shaky breath through my mouth before tearing myself from his grasp. I could not be infatuated with my charge. I quickly turned my radio back on, for protocol reasons.

Inner cackled in the back of my mind.

"Do you have any questions?"

He stared at me intensely and I tensed to stop myself from fidgeting. It seems I was going to have a problem with those eyes trained on me.


	4. Chapter 4

I leaned leisurely against the wall next to Potter's bed, idly stroking his messy hair off his forehead as I inserted a dot of chakra to soothe his nightmares. His mutters stopped and he gave a sigh as he settled into a peaceful sleep.

It was a method my mother had used on me as I battled with my own fears when I was young.

We had spent most of the night talking, answering any question of his I could, explaining that he was never really alone. I told him how long I'd watched over him. I admitted the handful of times I actually appeared before him.

He was the first charge I'd ever had that was not disgruntled towards me. With Voldemort back, I suppose he wouldn't turn anyone's help away.

His lightning shaped scar glared at me, reminding me of that horrible day.

It was the first memory I had. I was two years old, advanced for my age. I had often been told how 'grown up' I was. I was being babysat that day, playing with a little baby. For some reason, my father wasn't allowed to know where my babysitter lived. I know that my father and the little baby's father were best friends. At the time I didn't understand why my father couldn't know where they lived.

I always enjoyed the time I got to spend with the younger child. I felt like a big sister, teaching the little boy how to play pretend. Our favorite game had been hide and go seek. I had been hiding in his closet when I heard a scream from downstairs.

"_Lily, take the children and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

The sound of the front door being forced open reached my ears and my muscles shut down in fear. The boy's mother burst into the room and pulled the boy from the ground and held him close to her. From the closet, I could see her looking around in fear, trying to find me but I couldn't move.

"Sakura-," she called out before the door behind her seemed to explode. She quickly put her son down in his crib before turning to the man at the door, her arms out protectively.

I couldn't get a good look at the man as he offered Lily a chance to live, if she'd just back away from the child.

"Not Harry, please don't kill him, take me, kill me instead-" she pleaded desperately.

"This is my last warning-"

The red headed woman refused to back down, begging, "Not Harry! Please… have mercy… Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything…"

And then the man yelled out a curse, a green light coming from his wand that shot at Lily.

She collapsed on the floor, and the man stepped over her body to the crib. He took a moment as he stared at the little boy and I watched the light die from Lily's green eyes, so similar to my own and the exact shade of the little boy's.

Harry cried softly, not understanding what had just happened to his mother, and looked into the face of a demon.

Tears streamed down my face silently as I prayed to whatever god that listened to save him as the man raised his wand to Harry. The curse spilled from his lips and the green light erupted from his wand, darting to Harry. And then a miracle happened. The light rebounded from Harry and struck the cloaked man, killing him.

Finally able to move, I ran to Harry's crib, pulling the crying boy out carefully. I had never been happier that I had unnatural strength that I had inherited from my mother. I sank to the floor in a corner, hugging the little boy close as we both cried.

His new scar, the shape of a lightning bolt, glared angrily at me.

Until two years ago, that had been the last time I saw Potter. On that day, he'd lost his parents and I'd lost my father.

My hand trailed down his cheek before I pulled away and distanced myself. I could not act like this, not when I was finally out of the shadows. No, I had to be professional, always thinking about his safety. And how to kill Vernon without anyone knowing about it…

I heaved a sigh. Why was I so impulsive?

I had just seated myself on the floor when Potter's white owl soared through the open window, landing quietly on her cage. The bird looked to me with recognition—while Potter had never known of our presence, his smart owl, Hedwig, had. Pulling myself from the floor, I picked up the three identical scrolls of parchment that Potter had written before passing out. I supposed it was because he was extremely relaxed from the massage.

I raised my brow at the dead frog clamped in her beak and attached the letters to her outstretched leg. "These are for Sirius, Ron, and Hermione. He wants long replies. So, peck them until they've written a decent amount. Is that alright?"

Hedwig gave a muffled hooting noise around her frog and took off.

…..

By the time Potter woke the next morning, Petunia had already pushed breakfast (a pathetic amount of food) through the dog flap on the bottom of the door like he was some kind of prisoner. I'd grown slightly bored around six when he didn't wake up that I decided to give him a bit of a scare.

When he did wake, he looked around a bit, looking for me. For a moment, I think I saw despair in those eyes. And then he looked up.

He jumped and I laughed lightly from my seat on the ceiling. "How did you-"

I dropped expertly from the ceiling and landed on my feet. I raised a brow at his shocked face. "You didn't think all I could do was throw knives, heal, and pick up really heavy people, right?"

"You can walk on the ceiling?"

I grinned and gave him a thumbs up in a Naruto-like way. "You bet. I have other tricks up my sleeve, but now is not the time."

I went to the door and picked up the tray of food, bringing it to his bedside. "Breakfast, Potter."

The tray had one egg, sunny side up, a piece of bacon, and a glass of water. Glaring at the tray, I shook my head. "You know what, this sucks." I put the tray on his desk and put a hand to my radio, pressing the button. "Hebi, you owe me twenty pounds, don't you?"

There was a pause. _"..Maybe."_

"Go get us breakfast. Something big for Potter. I'm sick of how they feed him. The pig gets all the food."

Potter watched me carefully and I looked over my shoulder at him. "Any requests?"

His head tilted to the side, his eyes narrowing a tiny bit, as if sizing me up. "Hot cakes."

"Hot cakes," I repeated into the microphone. "Also… sausage and orange juice."

"_Fine."_

"Leave it on the window sill," I instructed.

We didn't have to wait long, within ten minutes a white steaming bag sat on the sill. I grabbed it quickly, pulling out the two Styrofoam glasses of orange juice on top and handing one to Potter. I set the other on the desk and then pulled out two Styrofoam containers and the plastic forks. Opening them, one contained two pancakes, butter, packets of syrup and ketchup, hash browns, bacon, and sausage. The other contained omurice, my favorite breakfast.

Smiling softly, I handed Potter his and topped my chicken rice omelet with ketchup before digging in. Potter looked at it curiously.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's an omelet; stuffed with rice, chicken, green peas, and maybe a mushroom. It's native from my home and my favorite."

He continued to look at it and I scooped up a bit of it, holding it out to him. "Want to try it?"

He accepted, tasting it quickly and returning my fork. "It's good."

I grinned, surprised that he would like something like this. "Yep."

We continued to eat in silence and he shared a bit of his sausage in exchange for another bite of my omurice.

Once we were finished, I put our trash in the bag, wiping my mouth with a napkin. I stretched a little with a yawn before putting the bag back on the sill and then pushed the Dursley's pathetic excuse for a breakfast back out the flap, uneaten.

"_Captain, I'll watch from above. You need to sleep."_

My eyes narrowed. I didn't want to sleep. Just yesterday I was allowed to reveal myself to Potter, it felt too soon for me to sleep. That now that I'd stepped from the shadows, it would be more dangerous for Potter.

"Haruno."

I turned towards Potter and pushed down the urge to flinch when he was so close. He stared me down. "Did you sleep last night?"

I narrowed my eyes and he did the same in return. "I am your guard. I do not have time to sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere, Haruno."

I pursed my lips, unable to bring myself to say that I needed to know for myself that he was okay. I couldn't sleep knowing that he might be in danger, regardless of my four subordinates surrounding the house.

Taking my arm, he pulled me to his bed and tucked me in. I glared at him as he seated himself at his desk, watching me. Inner conjured images, twisting the idea of me sleeping in his bed. Unable to meet his eyes anymore, I turned on my side, eyes growing heavy as the scent from the pillow—his scent—overwhelmed me, lulling me into a deep sleep.

…..

I was running, racing down a dark hallway, the sound of my own heartbeat in my ears. I threw my arms behind me, leaning forward to gain speed. I had to hurry, I had to help him. The hallway grew longer, endless. It taunted me.

_You're too late…._ It whispered. _Because of you, they will all die._

I forced myself to go faster, trying to shut out the voice.

"_SIRIUS!"_

My blood stopped cold and I halted, turning to the wall, my fist up raised. No. Not him. I slammed it into the wall, a small dent appearing.

_You're weak_, it laughed. _You can't save them! _

I punched repeatedly, putting all the strength I had into it, forcing my way through the wall. The sight before me chilled me to the core.

Sirius Black lay lifelessly on the ground, my second cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, standing over him with a look of glee on her face.

I was shaking, with anger and despair as Bellatrix took pleasure in my emotions.

"FATHER!"

.

"Haruno! Haruno, wake up!"

Hands were wrapped around my shoulders, shaking me lightly, pulling me from my grief. My eyes fluttered and I opened them to see Potter's brilliant green eyes staring intensely, a worried expression etched into his face.

I wiped at my face and my hand become damp. I clenched my jaw, angry to have shown weakness. I sat up quickly and flinched when Potter's hand cupped my face, wiping away my tears.

"I suppose you do get nightmares as well."

I sucked in a breath through my teeth, trying to shake the images of my nightmare.

"D'you want to talk about it?" Potter asked quietly, his hand falling away from my face.

I berated myself for missing it instantly.

"I watched my father being killed."

Potter's brows scrunched up. "Like a memory?"

He was tactfully asking if my father was still alive or not. I shook my head. "My father is still alive. He just doesn't know that I am."

His head tilted to the side, trying to understand how a father wouldn't know his daughter was alive. I shook my head; that was all I could tell him. Possibilities struck me then- I knew a team was coming for Potter in four days, and since I was out of the shadows—would I see my father? Would he recognize me? Would he… still love me?

I pushed away the thoughts; I would cross that bridge when it came.

The next few days were uneventful. Potter would pace, ask me odd questions, fume on his bed for an hour or so, and I would watch amused. I noticed that he would grow annoyed as the day grew and Hedwig did not return. (Although, he did give one bird three letters.) One of my team would take turns getting us food and I shoved out Petunia's food as soon as it arrived.

On the fourth day, the Dursleys decided to go out.

Potter was lying on his bed in one of his fuming phases, his attention divided between the ceiling and me, when Vernon entered his bedroom without knocking.

His beady eyes immediately slanted to me, watching me for any sudden movements.

"We're going out," he announced.

"Sorry?" Potter asked, turning his attention from me to Vernon, annoyance in his eyes.

"We- that is to say, your aunt, Dudley and I- are going out."

"Fine," he muttered, looking up to the ceiling, dismissing him.

"You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away."

"Okay."

"You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions."

"Right."

"You are not to steal food from the fridge."

"Okay."

"I'm going to lock your door."

"You do that."

Vernon turned a glare to me, and I glared right back, tenfold. He twitched before stomping out of the room, grumbling as he locked the door behind him.

I glanced over to Potter as I listened to the pig family filing out of the house and drive way. I twitched slightly at the way he was staring up into oblivion.

"Okay, time to roam the house, Potter. Get up."

He looked at me with a raised brow, as if I couldn't get around a simple locked door. If I really wanted to (and I did) I could just kick the door open, but then I would be reprimanded by that annoying man, Moody, when they got here.

I could lock pick the door, but I really wanted to remind the Dursleys that they couldn't lock up Potter when someone like me was around.

I wrapped my hand around the knob and twisted it hard, feeling the lock break under my hand. The door swung open immediately. Quickly dragging the lethargic teen down the stairs, I turned on the television, breaking Vernon's rule that I couldn't care less about. I looked down on my clothing as I sunk into the couch next to him and figured that I should change into something more… British.

I pulled a scroll from the pouch on my hip and excused myself for a moment. I quickly returned to Potter's side, clad in a red tank top, black leather jacket, and dark cargo pants. Potter stared as I perch on the edge of the couch, receiving updates from Neji.

"_The Order is approaching. Nine of them."_

I muttered in a low voice into my radio, speaking in Japanese, _"Kitsune, pack up all of his things. And clean the cage."_

Potter looked up at me curiously and I gave him a small smile before standing and cracking my back. I checked pockets to reassure myself that I had my weapons and wand before waving my hand at the television and turning it off.

"You ready, Potter?"

He stood, and uncertain look on his face.

"_They've entered the kitchen."_

A crash of a plate hitting the ground announced their presence, Potter flinching from the sound. He drew his wand quickly and I shook my head as nine wizards and witches filed into the living room, Moody and Lupin in the front.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out."

* * *

I wasn't planning on posting another chapter so soon but... Oh well! Hellcat-Sakura's review drove me to it. SO REVIEW:)

Love you all-

**tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

I placed my hand on his forearm, making him lower his wand slowly.

"Professor Moody?" Potter asked uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'. Never got round to much teaching did I? Come closer, we want to see you properly," Moody growled from the front of the group, his mystic blue eye swirled for a moment before setting on me.

Potter's grip on his wand did not loosen and he looked to me with a silent question, _"Is this another Moody imposter?"_

The trust he had in me made my heart swell. Before I could reply, however, Lupin stepped away from the group, a slight smile on his face.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away."

Which is what Potter has waited for all summer.

Inner grumbled as Potter questioned if the man was, in fact, his old professor. They sent _nine_ wizards (and witches) to transport Potter across the city? When my team were stationed with him all summer and could have easily 'poofed' him away, they send nine (_useless_, Inner added) wizards to travel by broom—the most extreme and dangerous mode of transportation next to Flo powder.

"_We don't know these people!"_ I remember a witch had yelled at the last Order meeting. _"You're telling me that for two years, you have put Potter's life in the hands of these—children?!"_

It was then that Dumbledore had decided to introduce my team to the other members of the Order. None of them trusted us, in fact, the woman who had called us children stood before Potter and I, giving me a look, her violet hair spiked in every direction.

She looked the part of a child better than I did.

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" the woman, Tonks, asked. She raised her wand a loft with a single word. _"Lumos."_

The light flared from her wand, showing me what I'd already been able to see, and I pulled my hand from Harry's arm when I saw the look most of them gave me. It was best not to rock the boat, I supposed. I took a step back, distancing myself from Potter.

I'm only a bodyguard, I reminded myself. An outsider.

"Ooh, he looks just like I thought he would. Wotcher, Harry!" She threw me a look of triumph and my hands rolled into fists.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," a black wizard in the back commented. "He looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," a silver haired wizard added. "Lily's eyes."

Moody's electric blue eye swiveled to Potter, squinting suspiciously at Potter. "Area you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled.

My hackles rose. Did he mean to imply that I couldn't do my job?

"_Easy, Neko-chan," _Naruto muttered, knowing me all too well.

"It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater imperso—"

I tried to trap the snarl within me, I really did, but it fizzled to the top, pulling at my lips in a feral way. I took a single step forward, placing myself next to Potter again and noticed with delight how only Moody and Lupin stood their ground while everyone else took an uneasy step back.

"You presume that neither my team or I would be able to tell the difference between Potter and a Death Eater?" I sneered.

"_Sakura,"_ Neji warned.

Lupin was the one to attempt to defuse the tension that grew as Potter narrowed his eyes at Moody.

"Simply a precaution, seeing as wizards have a much different way of disguising themselves than your own… people. Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Potter answered, of course, with 'a stag' and Lupin turned to Moody. "That's him, Mad-Eye."

I still felt insulted. But the idiot, of course, did not know I wasn't just like 'my own people'. I was just like those wizards, too.

"_Breathe, Ugly. We understand- you can just wait to take it out of Dickless."_

"_SAI! Don't tell her stuff like that! I am _not_ her punching bag!"_

I took a breath, holding back a sigh. I did not like this part. I had watched over Potter for so long; allowing these… inexperienced twits to relieve me of my duty felt so _wrong_. He was _my_ responsibility. I stared blankly at the wall behind the bold black wizard's head as I fumed inwardly.

Potter was introduced with those who would now be responsible for his life.

"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," Lupin was saying.

"Yeah, well, the more the better. We're your guard, Potter."

Again I bristled. Moody had _no right_ to call them that. Where were they the last two years we watched over Potter? When we shed blood and sweat? (And a few tears… I hated my moments of weakness.) Did they watch over Potter all those nights he cried out after his second encounter with Tom Riddle?

No. No, they did not.

The nerve.

Moody had Potter get him a glass of water for his disgusting eye and I followed him like the shadow I was.

As he grabbed a glass and filled it, I stood close to him and spoke quietly so the tiring wizards could not hear.

"Harry." He tensed slightly, and I figured it was because I'd never actually used his name. I'd done everything I could not to get attached, staying indifferent, using only his last name… All that down the drain in a single lapse of concentration.

Dang.

"You'll be leaving on brooms. I…I won't be able to follow you." It felt like admitting a weakness. In this case, it was. I didn't know how to fly on an infernal broom.

His head snapped to me quickly, a look of disbelief as he splashed the water out of the cup. "You're not coming?"

I rolled my eyes. "They won't let me simply…transport you there- the technique is similar to Apparating, only there's no age limit. If you haven't realized, they don't trust me."

He looked a little confused and I continued on. "I will have to meet you there. I don't actually have a broom, you see…"

His jaw clenched and he pushed his glasses up as he turned without a word and gave the now filled glass to Moody.

"Cheers," Moody said as he dropped his eyeball into the water.

He explained that he wanted three-hundred-and-sixty degrees visibility. I stopped myself from snorting, just barely. Hyuuga could do that, without popping his eyes out. We were more helpful than they gave us credit.

"Anyway," Lupin was saying, "you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

"I'll come and help you," Tonks said with a smile.

I stopped Potter _(who are you kidding,_ Inner cackled_, just admit that you're attached_) with a hand on his shoulder. "No need," I said then pressed the button on my radio. _"Kitsune, bring his things._"

Not a second later, Naruto clad in his cloak with the hood pulled up and his porcelain fox mask 'poofed' into the room with Harry's suitcase and Hedwig's cage (which was immaculate) in hand. He left them before Potter and then quickly 'poofed 'away.

Potter looked back at me, eyes wide as saucers. I shrugged with a small smile on my face. I then shot Tonks a meaningful glance. Of course she was glaring at me. I'd just taken her 'Boy Who Lived' bonding time. Oh, too bad.

So sad.

_You really are evil sometimes._

* * *

Wow. Three chapters in one day. You all love me. Say it. (Out loud. VAMPIRE. Haha, sorry, couldn't stop myself.)

So, I felt it wasn't quite clear- because I didn't out and say it- but the reason the wizards are his 'guard' is because nobody but Dumbledore really trusts our handy Shinobi. It was his way of compromising. The ninjas will continue to watch over him, but here, you can go get him and bring him back to HQ. That way, you can make sure he's okay yourself and that the ninjas are doing their jobs correctly.

Bunch of idiots, if you ask me.

I won't be hating on the characters much longer, it's just that they don't know who Sakura is yet, so they have no reason to trust her. But when they do, we might see some growing friendships. Or not. Depends on how I feel, haha.

Hope you liked it, it's a bit choppy-ish. Review nicely and I might update again today. Isn't that a nice reward for my reward (reviews)? Haha. I love you, reviews (and sometime readers. You guys kind of suck sometimes. I have a traffic thing. I _know_ you're there. Seriously.)

With all my love-

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

Potter quickly took hold of his Firebolt, which lied on his trunk. Tonks quickly charmed the trunk with _"Locomotor Trunk"_ and it rose off the ground a few inches.

Lupin pulled a letter addressed to the Dursleys out of his robes. It told them not to worry—

"They won't," Potter interrupted.

That he's safe—

"That'll just depress them."

—and he'll see them next summer.

"Do I have to?" Potter groaned.

Lupin smiled kindly, but didn't answer.

Moody called Potter over and Disillusioned him, making his skin blend in with his background. A handy stealth spell, but I wouldn't tell him I thought so.

And then they marched Potter out the back door and on the backyard lawn.

Moody talked ranks and no one was to break them. I stood in the back, fists and jaw clenched. I hated the wizards more.

"No one's going to die," a wizard with a deep, calming voice said.

"_Flares. First signal. Say goodbye, Captain," _Sasuke said quietly.

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" Lupin called, pointing upward.

I was at Potter's side instantly as he mounted and patted his arm. "I'll see you—"

His hand quickly wrapped around my wrist and pulled me closer. "You're riding with me. Get on."

"Boy!" Moody barked.

Potter turned his head and glared. "She's coming with me."

He gave another tug on my wrist, practically forcing me to mount in front of him. Moody was about to growl out something, but the second flare went up, cutting him off.

"Second signal, let's go!"

And suddenly we were airborne.

.

There was a reason I'd never tried to fly. One, who wants to get around on a broom? It had to be unsanitary! Two, I was not really in control. The broom could be jinxed, hexed, forced to make me fall to my face.

Not that I couldn't land on my feet after falling a couple hundred feet. I had clones for that.

But, none of that mattered when I felt the wind in my hair, Potter's surprisingly strong arms around my waist as he controlled the broom expertly and leaned into my back, and the sense of _freedom_ flying gave me. I could do anything!

"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" Moody called. "We need more height… Give it another quarter of a mile!"

I looked down, as if I could see the 'Muggle', and my eyes caught the black forms of my team following us just as easily on ground. They ran from roof top to roof top, Naruto flipping as he did so. Show off.

Moody had us everywhere, trying to avoid being tracked or seen. When Tonks rejected going into a cloud for cover, I heard Potter sigh in relief. I then noticed Potter shivering slightly. Forming hand signs, I quickly channeled my chakra into making warmth and then pressed my hands on his. I felt the heat spread though me and into him, warming him instantly.

His arms grew tighter around me, but didn't say anything. I wouldn't have been able to hear him anyway.

.

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place materialized before us as my radio crackled to life.

"_Sasuke and Sai are inside. Dumbledore had returned. The meeting is underway."_

I know Neji saw my tense form. _"It's not like he isn't protected, Sakura."_

I let out a soft sigh and pushed Potter towards the steps. Pulling out my cherry wood wand, I tapped the door once. There were a few metallic clicks and the door creaked open.

"Get in quick, Harry, Lupin whispered. "But don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

Everyone filed in, Moody bringing up the rear. He closed the door then rapped Potter on the head with his wand and the Disillusionment charm was lifted.

The room was dark—and would have been darker if I wasn't me.

"Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Moody whispered. It was a bit over the top, but I understood the reason.

Mrs. Weasley appeared from the dining room, pulling Potter into a tight hug. "Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you! You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid…"

She spoke to the wizards, carefully ignoring my existence. "He's just arrived, the meeting's started…"

I placed a hand on Potter's shoulder, gaining his attention. "I'll find you soon." And then I made the needed hand signs quickly and disappeared in a small cloud of cherry blossoms.

.

Neji gave me a knowing look in the dining room as I appeared next to him on the wall. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto stood around the room, silent sentries. I was the only one without a mask.

My sudden appearance (silent with only a few cherry blossoms) always startled the wizards. At least Dumbledore didn't jump.

My eyes locked on the darker eyes of a thin man leaning against the opposite wall, dark hair slightly stringy. His eyes met mine and my blood froze. He gave me an odd look, like he almost recognized my face, but couldn't place it. His eyes narrowed before he realized what he was doing and sent me an apologetic smile.

Sirius Black did not recognize me. No happy reunion.

My stomach dropped with despair.

Dumbledore sent me a kind smile before carrying on with the meeting. I pushed my father's reaction to the back of my mind.

Snape gave me the evil eye before carrying on with his report. "It is viable, Dumbledore, that we send back the foreign children. They could not possibly pose as students. They will be found out, especially by my own students. Not to mention," he looked down his nose at me, "Potter knows of their existence now. How do we know he won't tell all his little friends?"

I saw Naruto's hands roll into fists. Had his entire report been about how he didn't think we were cut out for this assignment?

I took one step forward, bowing to Dumbledore respectfully. "If I may, sir."

Dumbledore gave me that grandfatherly smile and nodded, holding out his hands as he said, "Of course, my dear."

Snape looked like he might sputter. I looked him dead in the eye, my face devoid of emotion. When the occasion called for it, I could be the perfect shinobi. After all, I couldn't afford for this mission to be taken from me. Not yet.

"_Mother!"_

No, I still had a score to settle.

"We may not be nearly as old as you, but that is no grounds for any disrespect. You do not know our culture. I was only two when I came in contact with death. We are trained from a young age to kill. We have each shed blood. Our mission is to protect Harry Potter and Hogwarts. It has been our mission for two years—"

"And yet you failed last year," Snape sneered.

I kept my cold façade, but I had never wanted to kill Snape more. "Did you know of the portkey?" He said nothing. "You have failed as well."

Snape's lip rolled back in a cruel sneer. Outrage was scrawled in his features.

"Enough," Dumbledore said, looking from Snape to me. "I trust our friends from the East. Besides, it would not be in our best interests to not to."

He knew what would happen if they tried to 'fire' us.

Vigilantism would ensue.

I heard a screaming upstairs and all wizards looked up. I looked to Neji, having a silent conversation.

_Must you_? His eyes asked.

_Yes. Keep me updated_.

He rolled his eyes. _Go._

Sliding on my mask, my hands blurred slightly as I executed the hand signs and I was gone in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

I stood at the doorway, my brows furrowed. I really had failed. All this pain I'd caused for not doing my job, for not being fast enough. I had been so happy, Harry was about to win. Everything had finally paid off. He was getting his just rewards.

And then he was gone, pulled upward by the portkey.

A part of me had died from the worry, the fright. I'd cried out, and to this day, I don't know how I managed to get there.

Pulling up the hood of my jacket to hide my hair (Harry's friends weren't to know who or _what_ I was), Harry yelled again.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did—" Hermione tried to say.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME—"

I rapped lightly on the wood of the door, cutting Harry off. He whirled around, glaring at whoever interrupted his rant. When he saw my mask, the mean look slid off his face.

"Haruno…" His voice sounded raspy, he'd yelled quite a bit. It made me a little happy that he knew which mask was mine.

Hermione and Ron looked on with their jaws dropped. "You know one of _them_?" she asked, flabbergasted.

Harry looked back at his friends, a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Those… _people_," she said it like it was a curse, like we weren't actually people. "They've been in and out for weeks, wearing masks and cloaks, and _I _heard somebody calling them… ninjas."

She couldn't see my annoyed expression, or my eye twitching. She's always been such a _brat_.

I shook it off and stepped up to Harry. I raised a hand to reach out to him, but drew it back. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Tension went out of his shoulders and slumped. He looked away, like he was embarrassed I'd heard him scream. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lose it."

My jaw clenched, I threw caution to the wind. I'll be damned if I let Ron and Hermione's stares stop me. I reached out and placed my hand on Harry's. I didn't hold it like I wanted, just touched it. "I understand. You've been through a lot. I apologize I haven't… I didn't…" I hung my head. "I'm sorry."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand rising and felt myself become rigid when he pushed up my chin, forcing to look up at him. His eyes scanned my mask, and then focused on my eyes through the small holes. His hands grasped the edges of my mask, as if he was going to push it away, when the twins entered.

Well, they Apparated into the room with a loud _crack_ starting everyone but me in the room.

"Stop _doing_ that!" Hermione said weakly, taking her eyes off Harry and I.

I quickly took a step back, placing distance between Harry and myself, taking only a moment to make sure my mask was in place.

I shouldn't allow anyone (_but Harry_, Inner added) see my face. It broke protocol. I was an ANBU captain after all.

I mentally slapped myself. I was a _freaking ANBU captain_. What the hell was I doing, allowing myself to be so close to Harry? And _when_ did I start calling him that?

Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter. Not Harry, Potter. Potter. Potter. Potter.

"Hello, Harry," George said, beaming. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

Potter. Potter. Potter.

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," Fred said, beaming as well. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

Potter. Not Harry. Potter.

"You two passed your Apparation tests, then?" Harry—POTTER asked grumpily. He snuck a few glances my way. I kept my eyes on the twins.

"With distinction."

"It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," Ron pointed out.

_Oh, so you're on first name basis with his friends, but not him? _

Shut the hell up, Inner. I will stab myself. Don't think I won't.

She cackled but said nothing else.

"Time is Galleons, little brother." Fred turned to Potter. "Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears," he added, holding up a string. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

The twins eyes turned to my direction and they walked up to me, bending at the waist to get a good look at my mask. "Oh, look here. This one's a cat," George said, staring me in the eye.

"Haven't seen a cat before. Are you new, little ninja?" Fred asked.

Eye twitching, I moved faster than any of them could have followed and appeared behind the twins, pushing them forward. They lost their balance and fell to the floor in bewilderment.

"I've received reports about you two. Fred and George Weasley, troublemakers. No, I am not new. And I would appreciate it if you would stop interrogating my team. We have a job to do."

The twins looked at each other, a slow smile reaching their faces before looking at me and pulling themselves up. "I like her," Fred grinned.

"I saw her first," George countered.

"Oh, shove off, you!"

"You don't even know what she looks like!"

"All I need to know is she's got beautiful green eyes!"

Their younger sister threw open the door with a large smile on her face. "Oh, hello, Harry! I thought I heard your voice."

Inner bristled at her. _Little brat, always crushing on Harry! She'll never get him!_

I bit back a sigh. It was time for me to go. Potter was fine, he was calm for now. No Death Eaters were going to appear and attack him while he was sleeping. It would be better if I started distancing myself as much as possible.

.

"_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers—"_

Neji looked at me, exasperated. We were all seated in our room, devouring Naruto's ramen, much to his chagrin. We needed a break from… well, Mrs. Weasley's cooking. It didn't sit well with our stomachs.

"You're turn."

With all these physically weaker wizards and witches, it had become our duty to close the blinds when someone was stupid enough to wake the stupid portrait. It usually took two of them to close them.

Sai toyed with the idea of getting them in shape.

I had used my executive right of vetoing it.

I pulled myself up, stretching as I did so and 'poofed' downstairs. I was a few feet from the portrait, noticing that it was Tonks, _again_, who woke the old hag. She apologized repeatedly as Potter covered his ears with his hands.

And then that dark eyed man, Sirius Black, appeared from behind a door, charging at the portrait.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, grabbing on side of the curtain as Lupin had the other.

"_Yoooou! Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"_

"I said—shut—UP!" And with extreme effort, together they pulled it closed and the hag's screeches died away.

Panting, Sirius turned to Potter with a grim look on his face.

"Hello, Harry. I see you've met my mother."

That ugly hag is my _grandmother_?

"Your—"

"My dear old mum, yeah. We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas."

I knew I shouldn't have spoken. But I just wanted to say some, to talk to my father.

"Do you think the building would hold if you tore down the wall?"

The older man turned to look at me, my mask in place now. His eyes narrowed in thought for a moment as he considered me.

"That might work…" He turned back to Potter. "Let's get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again."

Potter and Sirius walked down the hall, Potter's voice coming back to me as he asked, "But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?"

Depression made my shoulders slump as everyone walked away, envy making my stomach ache. I didn't want to be jealous of Potter. He, like me, doesn't have a mother, and was getting the only fatherly attention he's ever gotten.

It still hurt.

Looking down the hall longingly, I sighed softly before 'poofing' away. I didn't feel like ramen anymore.

.

I was in a mood. I returned to our room and lay on my bed, glaring up at the ceiling. When the old hag, my _grandmother_'s screaming started up again, I ignored it. I'd been glaring for about an hour when Naruto threw himself on top of me, startling me.

"Wha—Get off! Naruto, you idiot!" I punched him on the head, forcing him to the floor.

He laughed despite the bump I gave him. He looked up at me with a lopsided smile. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

I took a deep breath and fell back onto my bed again. "I'm sorry if I've worried any of you."

I looked over at Neji when he started speaking. He was glaring at the floor, his Byakugan activated. "It's Sirius Black, isn't it?"

Sai, who was sketching in the corner, looked like he was thinking too hard. "He's… Sirius Black is your father, isn't he?"

Those two years had made us all very close. They knew _everything_ about me. And I knew everything about them. They had become my family, my brothers.

I sighed. "Yes."

Naruto, still lying on the floor, looked up at me worriedly. "And he didn't recognize you…"

Sasuke's eyes felt like they cut into my soul. "You're jealous of Potter."

Of course, he would figure that out.

Douche.

.

Neji and I were to accompany Potter on the day of his hearing. Until then, we were left to our own devices. While Potter was still in the house, he was safe and did not need to be watched at all times. My team and I took advantage of this and trained as long as we could. I was slowly able to spend less and less time with Potter. But it's not like he noticed. Sirius and his friends kept him company. It felt as if I'd never come out of the shadows.

The day of the hearing, Neji and I changed out appearances. He took the form of a twenty-three-year old with spikey bright red hair and blue eyes. He wore bronze robes. After a lot of thought, I decided to take the form of my mother, only younger. My hair became an auburn red color and my eyes stayed the same. Furthering the charade, I donned violet robes, my mother's favorite color.

I looked at my reflection, comparing it to one of the only pictures I had left of my mother; I realized I was the spitting image of her. In the picture, a man, Sirius, stood next to her, his arms around her smiling happily down at her. My mother looked at Sirius and then down to her swelling stomach, her eyes bright with unshed tears and happiness. I rubbed my hand over the moving picture and calmed myself before I cried.

We met Potter and Mr. Weasley at the door and they both looked at us funny.

"Um, who would you be?" Mr. Weasley asked. He turned around like he was going to ask for help. Sirius appeared at his shoulder as if he had been called for. His eyes locked onto my form and widened considerably.

"Iris?" he questioned in a quiet voice, like he wasn't sure.

I hated myself for borrowing my mother's image. My own eyes wide, I quickly dispelled the henge, my pink hair replacing the red.

"I—" I swallowed loudly. "I'm so sorry—"

I saw realization don on his face. "S-Sakura?"

Tears pooled in my eyes. "Hello, Dad."

Sirius—Dad pushed past Mr. Weasley and swept me into a back cracking hug, but I didn't care. I cried silently as I wrapped my own arms around my father, silent sobs raking my body.

"My little girl…" He pulled back to get a good look at me. "And your mother? Where is Iris?"

Tears fell in earnest. "A Death Eater found us," I cried. I didn't tell him who, didn't tell him it was his own cousin. "I was seven. I couldn't protect her!"

My father pulled me into his arms again and I felt liquid on my head. We cried together for a few moments, weeping over the memory of my mother.

I opened my eyes, meeting Potter's wide green eyes. Mr. Weasley was awkwardly shuffling and I could hear movement from the dining room. Right, I had to get Potter to his hearing.

I sniffled and pulled myself from my dad (even though I really, really did not want to) and smiled up at him sadly. "I have a job to do. I'll see you when I get back, Dad?"

His face was sad but he nodded, patting me on the head. "I've missed you so much, Sakura."

"Me, too."

Taking a deep breath, I turned to Potter and Mr. Weasley. "We'll be getting you to the visitor entrance on the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore has explained where exactly to drop you off. Taka and I will meet you inside."

I nodded Taka to Mr. Weasley. He would use the teleportation jutsu to take Mr. Weasley and I would take Potter. We didn't need to overexert ourselves using more chakra then needed.

I smiled one last time to my dad. "I love you, Dad."

"Potter, you'll need to hold on to me," I instructed as Neji and I made the hand signs. "Whatever you do, do not let go."

The last sign made, I wrapped my arms around Potter's waist and we were gone.

.

We arrived to the phone booth before Neji and Mr. Weasley did. Potter's arms were wrapped around my shoulders tightly and did not give any sign of letting go. I tugged, but he didn't budge.

"Your father is Sirius?" he asked quietly.

I sighed into his shoulder and nodded my head.

"I've been hogging him."

"He's your father too, in a way."

He was silent for a second more. "Your name is Sakura?"

The way his British accent _butchered_ my name gave me butterflies. It was so contradicting. Why?!

"Yes, but you're not allowed to call me that around others."

He laughed quietly, his body shaking slightly.

I felt a surge of chakra and knew Neji was coming. He probably had to get Mr. Weasley to agree to it. Soaking up the physical contact for a second more, I pulled away from Potter and Neji appeared with Mr. Weasley with a 'poof'.

"Impressive! So many similarities to our own way of Apparating! To think that we'd never made contact with your people before now!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Neji looked like he wanted to roll his now blue eyes. Quickly changing my hair color to red, we directed the wizards to the phone booth.

"We'll see you inside. We aren't registered in any of the Ministry's files. It'll be less dangerous if we get in our own way."

Mr. Weasley nodded and they stepped into the phone booth. He stared at me through the glass as the floor of the phone booth sunk slowly into the ground. I waved a little before they disappeared.

.

We couldn't go in with him to the hearing. We were stuck outside, ringing our hands as Neji watched with his special eyes. I demanded a status report every five minutes.

Neji finally gave me a look. "You know I can't hear what they say. You, on the other hand, could. After all, you're always bragging about your chakra control."

I could have smacked myself. Of course I could! Sending a little ribbon of chakra to my eardrums, I enhanced my hearing and listened.

"I mean there were two dementors down in that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!"

"Ah," a male voice, Cornelius Fudge I guessed, said. His tone was condescending. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" a woman's voice questioned in surprise. "I don't understand—"

"Don't you, Amelia?" Fudge sounded like such a conceited bi— "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided dementors would make a nice cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…."

"I'm not lying!" Potter yelled. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and—"

"Enough, enough!" Fudge interrupted.

I wondered if Potter was about to mention me. It looked like Dumbledore was right. I would have to testify.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story—"

I heard Dumbledore clear his throat. The effect cut off Fudge immediately. "We do, infact, have a witness to the presence of the dementors in that alleyway, other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."

There was a stunned silence before Fudge got himself together. "We haven't got time to listen to more taradiddles—" was that even a word?—"I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly—"

"I may be wrong," Dumbledore said, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madame Bones?"

"True. Perfectly true," Madame Bones replied.

"Oh, very well, very well," Fudge snapped. "Where is this person?"

"She's just outside the door. Should I—?"

"No—Weasley, you go."

I took three calculated steps back and allowed my henge to fall. Neji patted my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"_Keep your radio on,"_ he said in Japanese quietly. _"I'll let you know if anything happens that you can't see."_

Smiling softly, the doors opened, a tall redhead with horned glasses staring me down. Definitely a Weasley.

"Are you… the witness?" he had paused, taking in my appearance.

I glared at his rudeness. "Yes," I snapped.

I breezed by him and entered the courtroom. Dumbledore stood as I neared and offered me his armchair next to Potter and conjured himself a new chair.

I seated myself and stared indifferently at the man named 'Fudge'.

"Full name?" he practically barked. Seems I put a damper in his plans to expel Potter.

_Like Hell we'll let him do it. We could kill them all before any of them could reach their wands._

Happy thoughts, Inner. Who's the evil one, now?

_Everything is a contest to you._

"Sakura Haruno."

"And who exactly are you?"

I glanced at Dumbledore and he shrugged. I might as well, huh?

"I apologize, but you might know me if I use the name given to me at birth. Sakura Siri Black."

A few gasps echoed around the room as everyone put two and two together.

"_Three wizards have reached for their wands."_

I spoke before anyone asked about my father's whereabouts. "No, I have not had any contact with my father for fourteen years."

The mutterings finally died down and Fudge sneered.

"So you say. And your relation to the accused?"

Dumbledore spoke for me. "I came across Miss Black in my travels. Since her father's imprisonment, she has resided in a faraway country in the East."

My chakra charged ears could pick out the words a toad-like witch whispered to Fudge. "The daughter of Sirius Black is a foreigner!"

Looks like foreigners weren't welcomed here.

Another wizard whispered, "Potter probably can't stand her! Look at his face!"

I glanced at Potter, seeing his disgusted expression. I couldn't tell if he was disgusted by me or for me.

"Two years ago, I hired Miss Black and her team as bodyguards for my school," Dumbledore continued.

The toad woman in a suffocating pink outfit (complete with dyed pink feathers) looked amused. "She can't be more that fifteen, hardly of age!"

At this I bristled. "My country is very different than yours. By the time one graduates from the Academy, they are regarded as adults. I graduated when I was nine."

I left out that I'd been spilling blood since I was ten. These simple minded people have never known true death. Sure, they could say a spell and kill someone, but they'd never stabbed someone and watch as their life blood trickled out and the life drain from their eyes in horror.

"And this country in the East, where is it? We must verify the truthfulness of your story."

I glared. Whether I was born here or not, Konoha was my home. I would never betray them. "Unless you wish to form an alliance with my leader, I am not at liberty to say."

There was an uproar.

"_Easy, Sakura. Don't get yourself killed."_

"You are a native of our world!" Fudge yelled. "Withholding information is _treason_!"

Dumbledore stood and Fudge immediately shut up.

"This hearing is not about Miss Blacks home. She is not a citizen of Britian or this Ministry. You have no authority over her. We are here to discuss Harry's misdemeanor, yes? I believe we had no time for taradiddles?"

Fudge cleared his throat loudly looking flustered. "Yes, of course. Now, Miss Black, what is your story."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"After last year's trophy-portkey fiasco, I took it upon myself to watch over Potter. My team followed me, of course. On August the second, Potter and his cousin were walking home when two dementors appeared. I stepped forward and executed my own Patronus Charm and Potter did as well a moment later to drive off the second dementor."

I was asked to describe the dementors, how they made me feel and was excused.

I was of half a mind to stay put, but I went without complaint.

_Or snapping anyone's neck_.

Awe, Inner, you seem disappointed!

_I am._

All I could do now was wait. And hope.

.

* * *

Hello everyone! I was going to get to Hogwarts this chapter, but it was getting so long and I'm already at five thousand words…

You'll just have to wait till next time, yeah? Bet you can't wait! I will probably be putting out an [untitled] chapter next thought. 'Cause these two are my most popular stories and I feel like I'm neglecting L and Sakura on that side of the universe.

_NEXT TIME:_

"_He got off, he got off, he got off, he got off—" _

"SHUT THE HELL UP."


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: I've not really placed many of these in here, and I'm not going to make a habit of it. Before I continue on, I just want to remind everyone that Sakura and her team have watched over Potter and his buddies for two years. To those of you worrying about how fast Sakura is becoming attached, it's perfectly normal. Yes, she will start regulating it, but Sakura's character has always been emotion. It's not like I can just swipe it all away just because I switched some things around. Also, I'm planning on writing a prequel. It'll explain how she grew up, how life was since it was non-massacre, and how she dealt with her mother's death at such a young age (well, she obviously became pretty epic, huh? Definitely wanting to go down the revenge path, but had those who tried (and try) to talk some sense into her.)._

_Enough of my spew. Enjoy!_

.

I heard the words, _"Very well, very well… cleared of all charges,_" and was finally able to take in a deep breath.

Dumbledore then briskly exited the dungeon, sending me a fond smile before practically floating away. I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't congratulated Potter or anything before leaving abruptly. It rubbed me the wrong way.

Potter exited shortly after, almost colliding with Mr. Weasley. Now that I looked at him, he looked rather pale. Perhaps I should have spoken to him, eased his mind, instead of focusing so hard on his opposition in the chamber.

"Dumbledore didn't say—"

"Cleared of all charges!" Potter announced as he closed the doors behind him. He looked at me with a large smile, his relief obvious. He hadn't looked so relaxed in a long time.

Mr. Weasley clasped Potter's shoulders, his smile wide. "Harry, that's wonderful! Well, of course, they couldn't have found you guilty, not on the evidence, but even so, I can't pretend I wasn't—"

The courtroom opened, cutting off Mr. Weasley's ramblings.

Madame Bones greeted Mr. Weasley, but the majority of wizards and witches averted their eyes. However, several of them stared at me, almost as if they weren't sure if I was a threat or not.

"Merlin's beard, you were tried by the full court?"

"I think so," Potter replied quietly.

Fudge and the toad woman were the second and third last to leave the dungeon. While the witch started down Potter (she was very short, so it was an impossible feat), Fudge glared daggers into my person. He paused for only one moment before muttering out the threat, "We'll be watching you. And your little _friends,_ too."

I couldn't keep the conceited smirk from my face. What can I say, spending all these years with Neji and Sasuke must have affected me. The old wizard truly believed he was any match for me or any of my subordinates? Comical.

"I'm going to take you straight back so you can tell the others the good news," Mr. Weasley declared, beckoning Potter. I noticed one of his sons walking away. If my reports were correct, that was Percy, the only true fool in the Weasley family. "I'll drop you off on the way to that toilet in Bethnal Green. Come on…"

They began moving forward and I noticed Neji's eyes narrowing, his Byakugan still activated. Potter asked the leader of clan Weasley a question, but I paid it no mind. Neji had just noticed the presence of a potential threat.

"_Lucius Malfoy."_

I tensed and then took two long strides to Potters side as Neji placed himself on the right of Weasley. If need be, I could throw myself in front of Potter.

I doubted Lucius would attack in front of Fudge but he was a Death Eater after all.

One of the few I would destroy.

.

"Well, well, well…" Didn't he know he sounded like the typically bad guy? "Patronus Potter."

Potter's form tensed, as if he was straining to carry his burden that had all but disappeared a moment before. I knew he was reliving that night, remembering those gray eyes from the graveyard.

Lucius' eyes flickered to me, once, twice, and I knew he recognized my guise. He knew my mother. His jaw clenched before focusing on Potter. "The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter. Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes…. _Snakelike_, in fact…"

My fists clenched to keep myself from attacking the man or calling up my Summons to do it for me. My eyes slid to the movement from Mr. Weasley, his hand tightening on Potter's shoulder in warning.

"Yeah," Potter responded, his eyes narrowing, "yeah, I'm good at escaping…"

He was hinting at the graveyard. That was obvious.

Lucius raised his eyes to Mr. Weasley. "And Arthur Weasley too! What are you doing here, Arthur?"

The hand tightening on Potter's shoulder wasn't just for Potter anymore.

"I work here," Mr. Weasley said shortly.

"Not _here_, surely?" Lucius' eyes glanced at the door over Mr. Weasley's shoulder, once again flickering over my form. I could see his gloved hand tighten around his walking stick thing. A tool that was also his wand…

I felt my skin erupt in goose flesh, anticipation curling my lips.

"_Sakura," _Neji warned, his voice so quiet no one else could hear.

"I thought you were up on the second floor… Don't you do something that involves sneaking Muggle artifacts home and bewitching them?"

"No."

There was no way to detach Mr. Weasley's fingers from Potter's shoulder without causing a scene. It was time to leave.

Potter questioned Lucius and their conversation quickly ended with Lucius and Fudge striding off towards his office, speaking in low voices. Lucius looked back at me once and I allowed my face to take my mother's signature look when she knew someone had done something wrong. My head cocked to the side, as if picking out what I knew to be lies, my eyes narrowing and a small smile pulled at my face. Well, it wasn't a happy smile. I remembered it as if it was yesterday. It was a scary smile that promised punishment. A lot of punishment.

Lucius' eyes widened very slightly with a worried frown.

.

We walked with Mr. Weasley and Potter to the entrance, with the fountain. There, Potter dumped out coins, probably showing his gratitude that he was going back to Hogwarts.

At that point, I informed Mr. Weasley that we could escort Potter back ourselves. He had stopped for a moment and stared me down, as if deciding whether to trust me. He now knew I was the daughter of Sirius, something the others didn't know. He had more reason to trust me. And he was, technically, staying in my house.

He nodded to himself and me, making his decision. He clapped Potter on the shoulder with a smile and congratulated him once more before turning and making his way towards the hexed toilet in Bethnal Green.

.

We returned to the chorus of Fred, George, and Ginny singing, _"He got off, he got off—"_

Potter spoke with his friends and Neji disappeared from us as soon as we entered (probably to dispel that ghastly henge and slip on his mask) before I could ask him to report to Dumbledore—which I should really be the one to tell him—I was captain, after all. I could only wave to my father before I disappeared. I wanted to talk to him—more than anything—but I had to keep my priorities straight.

"I have to report—" I tried to announce but Fred, George and Ginny cut me off with their chant.

"_He got off, he got off—"_

"I have to—"

"_He got off, he got off—"_

Annoyed, I glared at the redheaded idiots. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I turned my glare on Sirius when he chuckled.

"You're just like your mother."

I huffed softly, but the sad remembrance in my father's eyes melted my anger. "I have to report to Dumbledore. I will be back shortly."

And then I was gone.

.

Dumbledore's office was the same as it was when I was called here at the end of the school year a few months ago. I had been… I was not myself. I remembered the emotions that had gripped at my being, emotions I had not felt in a long time. I had thought I was going to rein it in then, that it was an eye opening experience. I had to lose my emotions or I would lose myself.

And yet here I was again, feeling the same stupid emotions. Potter was a bad influence on me.

All those months ago, Dumbledore had called me here to tell me that Cedric Diggory's death was not my fault and it was time I got a little vacation time of my own.

I'd glared (still very much attached to my emotions) and said no. Only not quite as polite. I'm sure I might have cursed a few times.

Dumbledore stroked his phoenix, Fawkes's, glossy feathers. The bird looked young, it must have died recently.

The beautiful phoenix noticed my presence and leapt into the air, away from Dumbledore's gentle fingers and onto my shoulder, nuzzling my cheek with his beak.

"He has missed you, my dear," Dumbledore chuckled softly, turning to give me an appraising look. "It still amazes me that a young witch such as yourself is so talented. It is quite a feat, to be both witch and kunoichi."

I allowed a small smile to curve my lips. "I am certainly not the norm here."

"It makes me wonder if others could become like you…"

His wishful thinking caused all emotion to slide from my face. My hand left the phoenix's feathers and returned to my side.

"As I told you before, Dumbledore-san, I, nor my teammates, will never teach our jutsu. It is dangerous enough that anyone can use the Unforgiveable Curses. I will not become an enabler. Not to mention they are village secrets."

Dumbledore nodded. He expected my answer. After all, in the years I'd known this man, not once has my answer changed.

**It's like he's waiting for it to change.**

Well, if I could be certain the brats wouldn't use it against us, I would teach them taijutsu. They rely too heavily on their wands. If they lost them… they were screwed.

"I assume you did not stop by just to say hello to Fawkes?"

I nodded. "Yes. Lucius Malfoy was speaking to Fudge on level nine."

He was silent, a troubled look etched on his face as he thought. Then he turned to me, a calculating look in his eyes. "It is more serious than I thought. Sakura, you are entirely devoted to protecting Harry Potter?"

I didn't skip a beat. "Yes."

"I was delaying this as long as possible, but it seems that with Voldemort's return to his body I have no other choice. Sakura, I would like to formally offer you acceptance into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

.

For the next few days, everything was relatively quiet. My team and I didn't have much to do and it soon became known that I was Sirius's daughter. Potter and his friends cleaned all the dusk the old house had accumulated and Sirius sulked as the holiday slowly came to an end. We had our talks, and I told him of my life, how I'd been surviving since my mother was gone. We danced around her, never saying her name and he never asked how she died, but it was on both of our minds.

Dumbledore and I had discussed my appearance and decided it would be for the best if I dyed my hair to become less conspicuous and go by my mother's maiden name. I would enter with the first years and be sorted like any other student and Dumbledore will announce that I be treated like any other student as well. No matter what, my goal was to be in Gryffindor to continue watching over Potter. I would be placed in all of his classes, no matter the difficulty and if need be, I would receive help with my assignments.

Then he explained who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was. He told me to be wary of her, but I didn't need to be told that. The woman was Fudge's spy in Hogwarts.

While I was easily Dumbledore's spy.

So, of course, the day the booklists came in, I was dying my hair.

I could easily hear Hermione's screeches as Neji (helping by force, he'd never bleach anyone's hair otherwise. He believed it was inhumane) rubbed the bleach into my hair. Dabbing a bit more onto my scalp, I saw him roll his eyes in the mirror and then activate his Byakugan.

"The booklists came in," he said, frowning for a moment. "Hermione and… Ron have become prefects."

I mirrored his frown in the mirror. _"_Are you sure it's Ron? I would have thought…"

"So would I. Potter was holding the badge for a moment before giving it back to Ron with gestures that easily showed that it was not his."

He slipped a bag over my hair and gave me a pointed look, the veins around his eyes still sticking out. "Do not itch. It has to sit for a few minutes. Then you have to go wash out the color."

I kept the sad look from my face. I would miss my pink hair, but if it would help keep Potter safe, I would become a blonde.

"Sakura…"

I looked up at Neji, my head cocking to the side slightly. "What is it?"

His eyes narrowed like he could see into my soul and then I remembered his kekkei genkai was still activated.

Glowering, I asked, "Neji, where are you looking?"

His face, the one so usually devoid of emotion, flushed, turning a bright red. He stammered and then poofed away before I could hit him.

I watched myself in the mirror as the emotion fell off my face and I laid a hand on my side, right below my right breast. I knew Neji wasn't looking at my chest, but where my hand was. Gingerly, I lifted the fabric of my shirt, revealing a scar. The skin was black and had been healed poorly. It was my brutal reminder of the night my mother died. And of the night in the graveyard. It was bigger than I remembered.

Not a good sign.

Pulling out gauze and a medical ointment I'd concocted myself, I smoothed it over the old wound and then wrapped it, hiding it from wayward eyes.

I didn't try to heal it with chakra; I'd learned from the past that it seemed to suck the chakra up without giving any results. It was a black hole.

That was slowly getting larger.

Not a good sign at all.

.

At dinner, Mrs. Weasley threw Ron and Hermione a party. Apparently, becoming a prefect was something to be proud of, not that I could see the point of it. Seeing as I was going to be going to Hogwarts (not that anyone knew yet, I was keeping that to myself. Dumbledore had explained that he would take care of everything, from my books to the uniform, and that it would be delivered to me in a timely manner) and Sirius's daughter, I didn't have to wear my mask. Of course, that didn't mean I was accepted.

However, I still felt offended when Mrs. Weasley—oh, screw it. I was past being polite—asked Moody to look in the writing desk with his electric blue eye. She _knew_ Neji could easily see through walls and would have done as she asked—

A hand patted my shoulder as the owner seated himself next to me. Sirius grinned at me, seemingly happy, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

It was like he'd gotten a son and daughter only to lose them both. Despite what Molly—

**You really think it's so horrible to call the old lady by her first name? Oh, you are so rude—**

—thought, I knew my father knew the difference between Potter and his father. And Hermione can shove it too, for all I care.

The hand on my shoulder tightened and my father sent me a look. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

I took a deep breath. My ramblings would get the better of me one day. I carefully filed my emotions away in the little box as Inner looked on sadly. I hesitated, would it really be better for me to lock them away?

One look at Potter seating himself directly across from me, his eyes wide at my new hair color, gave me the answer.

Yes. Yes, it was.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

I took a long look at him, savoring the way I felt when I looked into his green eyes. The chills that ran down my spine, the goose flesh that erupted on my arms, and the warmth in my belly. I took a deep breath, reveling in my feelings. And then I locked the box and shoved it as far away from me as possible.

I felt cold.

I shrugged noncommittally. "I needed a change."

No need to tell him I would be joining him at Hogwarts. I don't know if I could take it if I saw his eyes light up in excitement or darken with disappointment. The box was going to need more locks if I was to get through this term.

.

I've thought it before, but Moody was an idiot. Showing Potter a picture of his deceased parents and talking about how each of the other members died… No one without a military background could like it. They would not think that they person had died honorably, fighting to the end. They would only think about how that person was not there, the lives they had cut short.

Potter left the room quickly and my radio buzzed as Naruto's voice filled my ear.

"_Molly is having a break down. Sakura, I need you to get rid of this boggart. She can't do it herself."_

As I appeared in the room before Molly, wand upraised, I wondered when Naruto started calling her Molly. Certainly started before me.

**Well, you hoped that maybe she would treat you like Harry. Like an adopted daughter.**

Way to throw that out there, Inner. Nice.

"_Riddikulus."_

The boggart turned into the one person I didn't want anyone to see. I didn't want anyone to see the one person I both feared and hated. The one who would die by my hand.

The woman's hair was jet black, matted and unkempt, her eyes crazed. Her wand was poised, a spell on her lips and it took everything in me not to stab her, civilians present or not.

My second cousin's lips curled in a snarl, and I concentrated on her becoming something funny.

"_Avada—"_

I waved my wand and she turned into a log. The log fell to the floor loudly and I felt my father's presence behind Potter and knew that he had seen the boggart as his cousin. He turned his disbelieving eyes to me, not understanding how I knew her.

And I was not willing to impart that knowledge.

I imagined a toilet flushing, any leftover emotion emptying as I truly became emotionless. Raising my eyes to my father's face, I secured another lock onto my box of emotions. I could never tell him the bloody truth, not when my mother's death was still very fresh for him.

I don't think he could take it.

Molly sobbed at my feet, and Sirius took his eyes off me as Lupin entered and comforted her. Potter watched me closely as I poofed away to my shared room, putting on another lock for good measure.

.

That night, I dreamed.

Usually, the only dreams I had were nightmares.

But there were times, two in particular, when I Saw things. Visions.

I was not Trelawney. I did not believe in Divination. I did not believe that I was, in any way, a seer. It was enough, wasn't it, that I was both a witch and a kuniochi?

That was before, when my drive was weak. When I'd become complacent in my life. When I was happy.

No seven-year-old should see her mother die—killed before her. Not even a shinobi. Much less twice.

In my dream, vision, I watched, immoveable, as Hogwarts students fought Death Eaters. Some were disarmed, others knocked unconscious. I tried to look around, spot Potter, make sure he was okay. If there was a fight, Potter was always in the middle of it. Where were my teammates? Why were they not intercepting? We had our orders; we were to make certain students didn't put themselves in harm's way.

And then a student, his wand thrown from his hand, moved forward, catching the Death Eater off guard and executed taijutsu, disarming the man and then hitting all of his pressure points exactly.

The Death Eater fell in a crumpled heap, and understanding washed through me. The technique the Hufflepuff student had used was Neji's own signature moves. Magic was essentially the same as chakra, only finer. Who's to say that if you block someone's chakra points, you wouldn't block their magic as well?

And then my body was turned to the side and I watched again as Bellatrix killed my father.

.

I woke to a slap, my face stinging as Sai stared into my eyes. The normally blank eyes showed expression and, dare I say it, emotion. Over the years, they'd taken turns waking me from my dreams, always having to slap me awake or dump water on me. It was Sai's turn this time.

My team was awake, each of them staring, waiting for me to divulge information. A quick glance at my watch told me it was just barely past one. I didn't allow myself to feel bad for waking them.

I looked them all in the eye before resting my gaze on Neji, my second. "I—" I stopped myself. No, after what I saw, it wasn't just me. "We need to go see Dumbledore."

Naruto's blue eyes looked worried. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "It's a bit late, don't you think?"

Not the first time he'd challenged my leadership abilities. And certainly not his last. I let it slide for now.

"No," I replied as I pulled on my white bone armor and the others did the same. "Not when you're delivering news of the approaching war."

.

We soundlessly appeared in Dumbledore's office, startling Fawkes out of his sleep. The fiery bird immediately took flight and landed on my shoulder when he saw me as Dumbledore appeared, a long night cap and sleeping robes draping his form. He positioned his half-moon glasses and his blue orbs looked at each of us curiously.

ANBU Black Ops armor, our animal masks and the fact that we were armed to the teeth (literally in Naruto's case) made us quite a sight. Neji and Naruto flanked my right while Sasuke and Sai were on my left… I was surrounded by power.

"And what do I have the pleasure of your visit today, Sakura? Although it is quite early…"

I nodded, my lips pulled in a grimace. "I know. But it is extremely important. Dumbledore, I had another vision.

Dumbledore's good natured smile slipped off his face. The last time I had a vision, I had foreseen Voldemort's return. No doubt he was remembering how I had come to him, told him my fears and he had waved them away.

We both were guilty of what happened.

He seated himself at his desk and waved his wand before his desk, five chairs appearing where there had only been two. Naruto and I sunk into the chairs quietly. Sasuke, Sai, and Neji opted to stand.

My news might make them wish they'd been sitting.

I did not waste time. I quickly explained what I had seen. Hogwarts students fighting Death Eaters. I couldn't give many details about where it was; I was so occupied on the fact that the wizard student had used Neji's technique.

Once I relayed that information, Neji looked at me sharply, as if asking if I thought him capable of betraying his clan like that. No self-respecting Hyuuga would teach an outsider how to use their signature clan techniques. It was a betrayal.

Dumbledore was not at all pleased that I could not tell him where the battle would take place or the fact that I had not seen myself or my teammates there.

After everything was explained and Dumbledore finished with trying to pick apart the vision, I narrowed my eyes at him and explained what I needed.

"Dumbledore, you are allowing me to attend your school. With what is to come, I need my team inside with me. _Out_ of the shadows. I need to be able to communicate with them out in the open. The way we did things before will not—_cannot _—work any longer." I straightened my back and steeled my resolve. "You know my history. I want to protect Harry Potter as much as you do. We've done things your way. Voldemort is back."

Dumbledore, for the first time since I've met him, looked defeated. Something I said must have struck a chord in him as he stood and turned around looking up at all the portraits of the Headmasters of the past. "I suppose it would have been hard to explain why we were only receiving one transfer. Five would make more sense. The arrangements will be made."

.

_Almost to Hogwarts, everyone! So close!_

_And the whole gang is going! And we learn more about Sakura! Yay! (And over four thousand words!) So, Sakura is trying desperately to close out Potter. There will be more development into that later. After all, two years of growing affection is difficult to ignore. And as for Potter, she's a mystery he wants to unravel. He's drawn to her, blah, blah, blah. _

_NEXT CHAPTER we will meet Malfoy! And maybe some DracoSaku! And some Potter angst/ jealousy will follow that, no doubt! _

_Until next time!_

**tbc…**


	8. Chapter 8

We didn't bother going back to sleep after that. We returned to HQ and sat in our room (although Sirius had given me my own, I preferred to be with my team), talking strategy to kill time. We had several hours until morning, when we would need to report to Dumbledore and receive our things for the school year. But before that, I needed to get something at Diagon Alley. I cursed my luck that none of the stores were open late.

"Obviously," Neji started, looking at me. "You, Naruto, and Sasuke need to be sorted into Gryffindor."

Sai casted a sly glance at the other onyx eyed man. "If he _can_ get into Gryffindor."

Sasuke's jaw clenched but he didn't rise to the challenge.

Naruto laughed. "I don't think Gryffindor would take him!"

That got him. Sasuke threw himself at Naruto, fists raised. I took a deep breath before getting up and pulling them apart. Naruto already had a black eye which was rapidly healing and Sasuke had a puffy jaw.

I glared at them both. "Idiots, now I have to heal you." I grumbled as I placed my green encased hand on Sasuke's jaw a bit too hard. He winced.

After it was healed I sat back down on my bed, glaring at my teammates. "Teasing is all well and good, but it cannot hurt our ability to do our duty. The only way I want to see anyone get injured by one of our own is if you're sparring. Got it?"

Neji nodded, Sai flashed a fake smile and Idiot Number One and Idiot Number Two grumbled under their breaths.

I took it as an affirmation.

"Yes, the three of us will be placed in Gryffindor. Neji, Sai, since you are our sentries, it doesn't matter which house you are in. However, it would be better if you placed yourselves in different Houses. The more we can branch out, the better."

Neji nodded and Sai had a thoughtful look on his face. Neji was about to open his mouth when there was a loud 'poof' that erupted throughout the house and awaking the painting of my grandmother.

"_DIRTY MUGGLE BORN, YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU STEPPED INTO THE HOUSE OF BLACK!"_

My eyes cut to Neji, his Byakugan already activated, as I pulled my tantō from under my pillow. I raised my brow as Neji's face twitched.

"Kakashi and Gai have arrived."

The door to our room was slammed open, Gai's green spandex glory taking up the door way.

"HELLO, YOUTHFUL OPERATIVES!" he proclaimed.

My eye twitched. I spotted Kakashi behind the green demon, his head in his hand as if he was wishing to be anywhere else.

"_REPULSIVE BEASTS! BEGONE!"_

The house came alive as wizards were startled out of their sleep. I was certain they'd go to the screaming portrait first. If I could get these two idiots out before then… It would be like it never happened.

I moved quickly, Neji picking up my thought. I pulled the two men in the room and he shut the door, careful not to slam it. My back to the door, I placed my hands on my hips, catching Naruto's frightened look, and glared down my old sensei.

"What are you doing here?"

Kakashi looked like he was about to explain, bring a little more sanity to this exchange, but Gai beat him to the punch.

"You speak to your sensei so unyouthfully?" He turned to Neji. "You've tainted Lee's cherry blossom!"

He looked like he might launch himself at Neji but Kakashi thankfully caught the back of his vest and held him back.

"Sorry for the surprise visit, Sakura-chan," he apologized, a regretful look in his one eye. "I know how you hate surprises."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it."

Kakashi sighed once and then directed his gaze back to me, focused and serious. "The Hokage has dictated that you are to return to Konoha in three months. Enough time to tie up loose ends. A team will arrive at Hogwarts three months from today to escort you home."

.

The war was getting worse. Tsunade had been on life support for the last six weeks. It had happened right after the Tri-Wizard tournament had ended. We'd received a hawk stating the events that had transpired. I had gone back at their request, but from all the scans and all the chakra I pushed into her, everything should have been fine. She should have been able to wake up.

She should be the one calling the shots. Not Danzou.

After ten days of Tsunade in a comatose state, he declared himself Hokage with the support of the elders and ANBU ROOT. With my team and myself away, no one opposed him. Except Itachi.

Sasuke and I had kept in contact with Itachi as much as possible, but with us being almost in a different world, it was near impossible to keep up with the resistance. Last I'd heard, Itachi and any shinobi still loyal to Tsunade had gone underground. Itachi had warned that letters would be few and far inbetween.

That was a month ago.

I glared at the spot Kakashi had vacated, even when wizards had busted into our room, my father at the front, wands a loft with a soft glow of light.

Sirius had moved to touch me, probably to hug me, but Sasuke and Neji appeared between us in a defensive stance, as if the wizards were our enemy.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I heard the drowsy Granger ask as she peaked around Arthur.

I leveled her with a hard gaze. Did I tell them Kakashi's message? That they would soon be left unprotected with Voldemort alive and on the loose?

Movement from behind Sirius caught my eye and I looked at Potter's narrowed eyes. I remembered Potter's nightmares. Could he have been up when Kakashi and Gai arrived? If he had, the curious boy could not have kept himself from listening in to the intruders.

And with his low chakra levels no one would ever know.

I took a deep breath and tried to do some damage control. I gained control of my face and smoothed the glare. "We received an update on the events from our village. It was not… favorable."

My dream replayed in my head, the Hogwarts student attacking with our techniques. Realization quickly dawned on me.

The only way we would withdraw ourselves back to Konoha would be if the situation there became dire. Would it become so bad that we would be forced to train students to fight like a shinobi?

Potter caught my eye once more, a look in his orbs that I could not decipher.

**Yes. Yes, it will be.**

.

For it to be the morning everyone leaves for Hogwarts, Diagon Alley was packed. I supposed it was because many people put things like getting supplies off till the last possible second.

I did not count myself among them—I did not know I would need anything else. I walked quickly with my team flanking me, most likely unconsciously exerting chakra that caused anyone within the vicinity to part for us. I spoke in low tones so that only they could hear me and in Japanese so that they were the only ones to understand me.

"_I know that you've never tried to use a wand," _the exclusion being Naruto, _"but essentially, magic is chakra, only more refined." _I looked behind me and saw Naruto's confused face._ "The only way I can define the energy is… Image its dough. Chakra is rough and raw. You knead it only for as long as you need to. It works fine and it can sustain you. But magic is thin and refined. You have to knead it for a long time to get it to the right consistency and roll it into a fine thread that you can push out your hand and into a wand."_

I saw some nodding heads, like they understood.

"_You're telling me that I'm a wizard?!" _Naruto hissed.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded. _"Everyone has the potential. It's whether or not you can control the energy inside of you that decides if you are a wizard or not. But yes, you're a wizard Naruto."_

I heard Naruto whoop for joy and then heard Sasuke smack him upside the head. They bickered until we reached Ollivander's Wand Shop, where I promptly told them to shut up and not to embarrass me.

The bell rang as we entered and an older man exited the back room, carrying boxes of wands. He set them on the table near a register and then turned to greet us.

"Welcome to Ollivander's Wand Shop. You're a bit old to be purchasing wands, don't you think?"

I shrugged and nodded towards my subordinates. "They got into a duel. Luckily no one was injured but their wands were destroyed."

The man nodded like it wasn't the first time it happened, and then began the process to figuring out what wand would fit them.

I excused myself while they did this and walked up the street. I passed the pet store without looking inside—we had summons if anything happened to our radios. I did not want to see an animal and then decide that I _had_ to take it home with me.

Yeah, that wouldn't turn out too well.

I quickly entered a broom shop and weighed my bag of coins. My mother, like my father, was a pure blood—the only ninja clan that had a wizarding heritage—and because of that, I had a huge pile of gold in the bank that only seemed to get bigger no matter how much I spent over the years.

But one thing I had to buy (besides the boys' wands) was a Firebolt.

How else was I supposed to watch Potter if I was not in the air, too? I had to get on that quidditch team.

.

After paying for my new broom and the wands and then reporting to Dumbledore to retrieve the supplies needed for the school year, we had just barely managed to make it platform 9 and ¾ before the train left.

One of the conductors glared at us, probably for being late, as he took our things to be stashed away and we boarded the train. I supposed it was good to be a transfer. Everything was taken care of.

"Let's go find Bushy and Weasel," Sasuke practically sighed.

I couldn't help but raise a brow. Those two nicknames sounded dangerously like a certain 'bushy brows' and a weasel we knew back home. I nodded to Naruto and Sasuke as they separated from us and we continued on, searching for the compartment Potter had decided to occupy.

I hadn't expected Sai and Neji to keep to my side; they were technically the bodyguards for the whole of the student body. I had assumed that they would separate from me as well, one at each end of the bus.

Glancing behind me at them, I spoke quietly and in Japanese. I supposed we would be doing it often to keep our privacy. _"You don't have to accompany me."_

I thought I saw Neji raise a brow.

"_It doesn't make a difference where we are," _Sai said with a bored look on his face. _"We can keep watch on the train wherever."_

It was the very last carriage where we found Potter. Or rather, found a very pink looking Cho Chang leaving, practically slamming the door in haste.

I knew everything about the girl, from what grades she made last year to who her parents were. I couldn't help the slight narrowing of my eyes as she passed me, hardly even seeing me.

Seeing Neji's pointed look, I smoothed my face and plastered on a fake smile before pulling open the compartment.

I then understood why she'd looked like she couldn't get away fast enough.

The compartment was drench in a dark green liquid. It covered everyone and smelled rather rancid.

Potter's eyes were wide as he took in my appearance. He'd not seen me all day—and I had never mentioned that I would be joining him at Hogwarts… I raised a brow at Potter's green face as I pulled out my white wand. _"Scourgify."_

The odd green moisture disappeared.

"Sorry," the boy who sat next to a blonde Ravenclaw girl said. It only took me a moment to place their faces. Neville Longbottom, a friend of Potter's and Luna Lovegood, a friend of Ginny's.

Profiling was what I did. Anyone who could possibly be close to Potter, I knew who they were.

I felt like I was approaching that line between bodyguard and stalker…

My eyes flashed as I realized there were only two seats available in the compartment, one next to Luna Lovegood and the other next to Ginny—seats what would be taken by Hermione and Ron as soon as they appeared.

"Sakura?" Potter asked, bewildered.

My fake smile widened. It felt brittle on my face. "I was going to ask if we could join you, but I believe there won't be enough room when Ron and Hermione join you. We'll find somewhere else."

I turned to leave but Potter's voice stopped me. "We can make room!"

The toad in his hands moved irritably like Potter was squeezing him. It looked desperate to get away and Neville hurried to put away the plant and take back the toad.

I felt Neji's hand on my shoulder as he said, "We'll find somewhere else to sit." And in my ear he said, _"Keep your radio on."_

Nodding, Neji and Sai left and I took the seat in between Neville and Luna, adjacent to Ginny who wasn't giving me a pretty look. But then again, I'd known she's had a thing for Potter since I started this assignment in his third year—the year after he'd apparently saved her.

.

I stayed quiet for the most part. Ron and Hermione appeared after an hour and the food trolley had already come and gone. They talked amongst themselves and I analyzed everything. From how Ron had thrown himself on the seat next to Potter, effectively separating Ginny and Potter, to the looks that Luna and Hermione gave me, and finally to how Hermione stupidly insulted a magazine that Luna's father just happened to be the editor of. Even I had known that.

I was tense though, and not because Hermione so callously insulted Luna and I was expecting a catfight. It was because, Draco Malfoy always took the opportunity to gloat when it presented itself.

Especially when Malfoy happened to be a prefect and Potter was not.

The door slid open and as if I had conjured him with my very thoughts, Malfoy appeared with his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What?" Potter asked, aggression lacing his tone. He knew what was coming.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," Malfoy drawled, racking a hand through his sleep blond hair. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

And there it was. His gloating. His eyes slid to me, a bit of confusion on his face as he took in my approximate age and the standard Hogwarts seal on my left breast of my uniform, a usual for a student yet to be sorted.

"Yeah," Potter said, drawing Malfoy's eyes back to him, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Potter's Gryffindor posse laughed and Malfoy's lip curled. His eyes flickered once to me before back to Potter.

"Tell me, how does it feel, being second best to Weasley, Potter?" he snarled.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," Malfoy smirked. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

Everything within me chilled. 'Dogging' his footsteps? Could he be implying my father? Had he—did he? I took a breath to calm myself and stood from my chair and taking a step closer to Malfoy, cutting off whatever Hermione was about to say.

I watched as Potter, the Weasley's and Hermione's eyes grew wide. And why wouldn't they? Their bodyguard was approaching someone who was obviously a threat.

Maybe they thought I would kill him.

I tried not to entertain the thought.

Malfoy's eyes locked on me and I held out my hand in a hand shake, fake smile attached and all. "Hello," I said happily. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Sakura."

He looked a bit confused but shook my hand none the less.

"My name is Draco. You look a bit tall to be a First Year," he stated, flashing me a smile.

"I'm a transfer," I explained, my eyes flickering to his lackeys who looked like they very much wanted to shake my hand, too.

"Well, Sakura, you would do well not to associate with these people." He lowered his voice in a theatrical whisper. "It would be social suicide."

"Hm," I said, my smile growing harsh. I tightened my grip on his hand, feeling every little bone that could easily break under my grasp. "I believe it is time for you to leave."

He grunted and I reluctantly released his hand. With one last malicious look to Potter, he left, taking his goons with him. I closed the door quickly and then took my seat again next to Luna who now stared at me with large eyes.

"That was wonderful," she muttered under her breath.

It wasn't just wonderful. It was a miracle. Malfoy had threatened my father. What he had said repeated in my head again. 'Dogging' Potter's footsteps? I caught Potter's eye and knew my father had done exactly what I had told him not to.

He'd gone to the station. And someone had seen.

Ron, who'd noticed nothing at all, said, "Chuck us another chocolate frog."


End file.
